james alive
by twinesstar
Summary: what if james potter - harrys dad - had been at work at the time of the atack from voldimort.
1. dots and stripes

Chapter 1: what would happen if Harry's dad had been out the night his mom died

Lily potter was holding one year old Harry in her arms waiting for her husband to come back from his auror meeting at the ministry when she heard a strange sound. She looked out into the night and saw a cloaked figure striding towards the house.

_It's him_ she thought voldemort was coming to her house much to close peter had betrayed them. She looked down at her son and ran for the bedroom. She heard a crash of the door being blasted apart. He came up the stairs into the babies room.

"step aside girl and you won't be harmed"

"no please not Harry kill me instead" she begged

"I said stand aside you silly girl move"

"please not Harry have mercy have mercy"

"_avadakadavera_" he screamed

And with a blast of green light she was falling. He moved to the boy next.

"avadakadavera" he screamed again as the green light flu from his wand

James potter received an owls on his desk as he prepared to leave the ministry.

_James _

_You need to get home __**immediately **_

_Sirius_

What ever was bothering Sirius James didn't know but he knew he had to go immediately so he disaperated.

When he got to his house he saw police everywhere and his house in peaces his only thoughts were _Lily_ and_ Harry_. He walked up to a police to ask what happened.

"excuse me sir but what happened" James asked shakily

"were not sure exactly but we think it might have been a robbery or a shooting" the police officer replied

"did you find them are they alright" James asked

"who" he asked

"my wife and my son" james said angrily

"sorry but we haven't found any-" his statement was cut short by a cry that hit the air

"Harry" james cried running towards the ruins that used to be his house. He was digging thought what used to be Harry's nursery when Sirius showed up.

"I was digging over there when I heard him" Sirius said sadly. Just then james pulled out the crying figure of his son.

"Harry" he breathed

"have you seen lily" Sirius asked

"no" he replied

Just then someone shrieked

"it's a woman and she's not breathing"

James's face turned white

"lily" he yelled as he ran to the body of his dead wife giving harry to his godfather.

"lily" he cried again. Sirius had walked over by this time holding the struggling Harry in his arms. James cried harder than ever as they weald her body away on a stretcher.

"mama" harry whimpered "mama, mama, mama," the boy cried trying to get to his mother.

"dada" he asked holding his arms out to his father. James took his son in his arms and told him it would be ok.

Later that night james and Sirius were sitting in Sirius's apartment on the couch not talking much. Sirius's wife had gone over to a friends house for the night. Harry had finally fallen asleep after crying for hours. James felt so horrible he had barely spoken a word. Then there was a knock on the door. Sirius went to get it. It was Dumbledore.

"hello Sirius how are you" he asked calmly

"not so good" Sirius said back "nether is James"

"that's to bad im not so well myself to tell you the truth, may I come in" he added

"huh, oh of corpse" Sirius said absently

They walked in to the house to see James on the couch with his head in his hands.

"ah james I was hoping to find you here" he said pleasantly

"oh hello Albus it's good to see you" he responded

"james I am truly sorry about what happened to lily and I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I must insist" he said sadly

"oh, I guess" he said shakily

"now I wanted to know what you thought about the funeral" james stared at him blankly " what I mean is when and were do you want it to take place"

"oh um im not sure" he responded

"I see well maybe you should think about it send me an owl when you wish to discuss the details" and with that he left.

The funeral

Several days latter the funeral took place. james holding Harry, Sirius, his wife Rachel, who had just found out she was pregnant, remus, and his wife Anna who was pregnant with a baby girl were all seated in the front row in the cemetery. When the music began four men carried the coffin out into the yard and set it gently on the stone table. Then a tufty haired wizard told them to take there seats and he began to talk comforting words about lily evens potter. By the time the funeral was over all the women and most of the men [including the 3 marauders] had tears streaming down there faces. people began to talk - in low sad tones - to james and the others. The weasley's made there way over with there seven children: 10 year old bill, 8 year old charley, 5 year old percy, 3 year old twins Fred and George, 1 year old Ron, and baby Ginny. At this time harry had gone down in more tears and wails so 8 year old tonks decided to cheer up the sad children with her metamorphmagus talents. so they set the children on the bench and tonks entertained them. While she was watching them the adults were talking sullenly.

"turn your hair blue" charley suggested

"no turn it yellow" bill added

"red, red" ron chanted

"can you do a pig nose" percy asked

"doggy, doggy" Harry put in

"polka dots" Fred requested

"no stripes" George contradicted

"dots"

"stripes"

"dots"

"stripes"

"ok, ok time to go now" Mr. weasley cut in to stop the toddlers' argument. James picked up Harry and went over to the 8 year old.

"thanks tonks" he said

"no problem it was fun" she replied back

After that James took harry back to Sirius's apartment for the night.

The weasley's

Harry is over at the weasley's for the day while james, lupin, and Sirius are out.

"boys" Mrs. Weasley screams

"what" the twins say innocently

"you boys are only aloud to use your toy brooms outside"

"sorry" they say as the zoom outside

"lunch is in 10 minits" she told them

Harry and Ron are in Ron's room playing with tonks who came over to help.

"pink"

"blue"

"green"

"yellow"

"orange"

"red"

The boys were calling out there favorite colors for tonks who was changing her hair faster than they could call colors.

"boys, tonks lunch is ready" Mrs. Weasley called from down stares

"coming" tonks called back as the 3 of them hurried down stares. When they got to the table every one else had already sat down and mrs. Weasley was rescaling Ginny into her seat. Tonks set the boys in there high chares across from her so she could distract them. About 5 min into the meal Errol the family owl came in and mrs. Weasley left the table to read it and right a reply in peace. as soon as she left a full fledged food fight broke out. And when mrs. Weasley came back she was not happy.

"what is going on here" she asked

"the twins started it" charley claimed

"did not" they shot back

"did to" percy added

"then it was Harry and Ron who followed" bill put in

"un, uh" ron and harry yelled

"then some hit charley and he was in" bill stated

"it was bill who threw it at me" charley replied defensively

"then tonks and dad started" percy added importantly

"percy was throwing food too" bill said diffidently

"and ginny was just laughing and clapping" tonks concluded

"all right, tonks that was your mom she is going to pick you up in a half an hour, would you help me by getting harry and ron into there pajama's"

"sure no problem" tonks said back

"now to clean up this mess" she continued "_scourgify_" she said and the mess was gone. After that tonks took Harry and Ron to Ron's room to get dressed, while Mr. weasley rescaled the twins into pj's, Mrs. Weasley got to get Ginny to bed, and bill, charley, and percy got themselves ready. After putting the boys to bed tonks's mom arrived to pick her up.

The next couple weeks tonks spent a lot of time over at the weasleys house.

A/N thank you for reading my story, I did do a bit of editing so it would go better with my other story, I would really be happy if you reviewed it really only takes a minute – a few seconds really – so please review and make me happy.


	2. a pool in the living room?

chapter 2

"come on James harry will be fine with Rachel for one night lets go!" Sirius whined to his friend. James was reluctant at the moment to leave his little boy alone for any amount of time, but tonight was the full moon and moony needed him. Almost as much as he needed a destraction, so he kissed harry's sleeping forehead and followed Sirius out the door,

The next morning James and Remus lay asleep on cots in th old house in the woods the three used for full moons. Sirius though was wide awake and did not intend to let his friends sleep the day away, plus he was hungry and not the best cook, so he wanted to get home to his wife's cooking,

"wake up sleeppy heads!" he screamed in James ear then Remus's. "lets go! lets go! lets go!" he jumped on their cots until they woke,

A half hour latter they finally left, aperating to Remus's house so he could go back to sleep in his own bed, but apon arriving they were met with a terrible sight, there were aurors surounding the house and the dark mark floating up above it, Remus's eyes widened before he bolted to the house shoving past aurors, James and Sirius followed, in the living room they saw aurors and healers lifting anna's body onto a streacher, Remus was crying and arguing with an auror about letting him be next to her,

James and Sirius were also crying, poor anna, poor Remus, and that poor little baby who wasn't even born, the two didn't even notice when Rachel came up to them crying heself, she wrapped her arms around Sirius and handed harry to James, the four cried together for a long time before going home, this had not been the destraction James had been looking for, he sighed as he put harry in his crib and walked down the stairs to make himself some breakfast,

A few days latter the family's sat at yet another funerall not even a month latter, Remus was crying so much, and James couldn't do any thing to help him, Rachel was rubbing his back and harry was trying to make him laugh but he was just to far gone at the moment, so after the funerall James offered Remus to come stay at his house, he acepted since James now had a bigger house outside godrics hallow near the woods, and next door was Sirius and Rachel's house,the two backtards were connected. Remus would be staying in the geust room that he usually ocupied if he stayed over, he stayed up in his room most of the time coming down only for meals, James felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help the guy. He knew exactly how he felt but he didn't know how to help, James knew when he had been like this the only thing that had kept him going was harry his little boy, but Remus hadn't had his baby yet when his wife had died, so this would be much harder for him. James decided to just give him space, let him have time to himself to mourn.

A few days latter Sirius and Rachel were over at James house for lunch,

"so how's Remus doing?" Rachel asked, "I haven't seen him in days."

"he's still mourning, he's got it worse than I did, he lost his wife and his baby, at least I had harry to keep me going," James said shaking his head sadly,

"well at least he knows he has us," Rachel said.

James nodded,

A few months later,

After a long time Remus became better. He moved into a new house because he could not face his old one, he bagan to act more like himself.

It was now spring, Rachel was now 5 and a half months pregnant, and James had been acepted as head of the auror department.

"daddy!" harry yelled jumping on James bed to wake his sleeping father, "get up!"

"I'm up buddy, I'm up." He said picking up the one year old and tickling him without mercy,

"stop daddy stop!" he squealed laughing.

"alright bud, what are we gonna do today?" James asked, harry thought for a moment before responding,

"swimming!" he said,

"swimming?" James asked, harry nodded, "but its to cold to swim outside,"

"inside!" harry said as if this were obvious.

"inside? But how are we gonna swim inside?" James asked,

"put a pool inside," harry said. James raised his eyebrows, "turn living room into a pool with wand."

"ok bud, lets do that," James said picking up the little boy and his wand from the side table.

An hour latter James, harry, Sirius, and Remus were spashing around in their living room pool, Rachel sat on the side dipping her feet in. harry laughed from his inrertube as his dad and Sirius wrested each other in the pool, dunking each other in the water over and over,

Remus seamed happier than he had in months, he was smiling and laughing with the rest of them,

After a long time in the pool Rachel called them into the kitchen for lunch,

"awww!" they all groaned,

"the sooner you eat lunch the sooner you can get back in," Rachel told them. There was a sudden scramble to get out of the pool, Sirius and James raced and when they were both out Sirius pushed James back in, and James in turn pulled Sirius in with him, both finally got out and ate in record time, jumping in the pool, as soon as they could,

They had more fun that day than they had had in a long time,


	3. Trixie Madison Black

Chapter 3

a few months later it was early summer and Rachel walked around her house 9 months pregnant waiting for her husband Sirius to come home from work, she was due to have the baby any day, and it worried her that with the due date so close Sirius might still be at work when it came time to have the baby, harry who was almost 2 sat in the living room playing, Rachel was getting ready to put him down for his nap when two men burst in to the house singing very loudly and badly. One went over and picked up the small boy in the living room, and the other came and wrapped his arms around his wife,

"Welcome home." She said leaning into his embrace,

"Good to be home." He said putting a hand on her belly, "and how's the little baby doing?"

"He's fine." She said,

"Or she." Sirius said, Rachel smiled, she knew that Sirius wanted a little girl, though she wasn't sure why. But she wanted a little boy with his father's eyes and his mothers brown hair,

"Well I better get going." James said standing up. "Got to get harry down for his nap,"

"No nap." Harry mumbled tiredly, "not tired,"

"you can lay him down here in his room," Rachel said, they lived in a large house and harry, James, and Remus each had there own rooms and there were still plenty of rooms for when Rachel had more children,

"Thanks but I think I want harry in his own bed for now," James said walking out the back door and to the house next door,

"I think I need a nap too." Rachel said leaning back into her husband,

"Alright baby," Sirius said lifting her up in his arms ignoring her glare,

"Sirius I can walk you know!" she said halfheartedly.

"I know." He said carrying her up the stairs, she rolled her eyes but let it go,

Rachel woke early the next morning, and made her way slowly to the bathroom closing the door,

Sirius lay half asleep as his wife walked towards the bathroom, he tried to go back to sleep and almost did before he heard her exclaim loudly from the bathroom,

"CRAP!" she exclaimed. Sirius jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, as he came in he saw she on the hunched over, he held her,

"What is it baby?" he asked franticly.

"we need to go to saint mungos now!" she yelled still in pain, realization dawned on his face as he picked her up and carried her down stairs as fast as he could while still being careful, he sat her on the couch and ran to get the baby bag in the kitchen, wrote a quick sloppy note to James in case he came looking for them later, then he picked her up again and flooed her to saint mungos. When they arrived he sat her down in a chair and walked quickly to the reception desk.

"My wife is about to have a baby!" he said franticly,

"Calm down sir," said the receptionist, "name please?"

"Black." He said, the lady looked down at her paper. "Yes Miss Rachel Black?"

"Yes." Sirius said,

"Ok thank you I will tell healer Luis," she said to Sirius, "you Alice!" she barked at another healer, "get Miss Black a wheelchair and take her down to the maternity ward,"

Sirius made his way back to Rachel as Alice came with a wheelchair and took her to a room on the next floor.

An few hours later the door of the room opened and James walked in,

"Hey I got your note, how are you doing Rachel?" he asked her,

She glared at him. "How does it look like I'm doing? I am about to have a baby and its seven in the bloody morning!" she screeched, James decided to let her be, he knew she wasn't a morning person and she had been up for a few hours before even this early, and she had a nasty temper when she was angry, worse than even lily's and that had been very bad, especially when she had been having harry, so he sat back on a chair in the room and waited as she shouted insults at Sirius,

The healer that was assisting her was healer Jennifer Luis, she was a very skilled healer.

An hour later Rachel gave birth to an adorable baby girl, James had been in the waiting room with harry and Remus, since harry had woken up and Remus had brought him to the hospital, when Sirius came rushing in with the biggest smile on his face, bigger than it had ever been his whole life,

"It's a girl!" he nearly yelled laughing happily collapsing into a waiting room chair,

"Well can we see her?" James asked, pulling his best friend up, Sirius nodded energetically, and bounded off towards Rachel's room,

James and Remus laughed and followed their friend, walking in the room they saw an exhausted looking Rachel holding a pink bundle of blankets in her arms and a still energetic Sirius sitting in the chair by her bed bouncing up and down,

"So what's her name?" James asked as Rachel passed him the bundle, the tiny baby girl had a tuft of curly black hair and shining grey eyes,

"We were not sure at first, we were tossing around Ella before she was born but I don't really think she looks like an Ella," Rachel said.

"So then we thought she needed an interesting name that was not too original," Sirius continued.

"So?" James asked impatiently

"So, we decided to call her Trixie." Rachel said smiling at her baby girl,

"Oh yeah James." Sirius called,

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to be the godfather?" he asked,

James smiled. "Of course I do thanks." He peered down at his goddaughter, "what's her middle name?"

"Madison." Rachel said,

"For your mother?" James asked. Rachel nodded, her mother had been a very big part of her life until she and her husband were killed by death eaters because they were muggles. Sirius's family wasn't happy that he had married a muggleborn so they decided to do the only thing they could think of and have her parents killed.

They had hoped that Rachel would hate Sirius for his family and leave him, the opposite happened though, Rachel needed Sirius's support after her parents died, his family had severely underestimated true love.

Trixie was certainly a happy baby, she rarely cried and giggled and smiled all the time. She was hardly ever put down, with her parents who couldn't get enough of her, her godfather who loved her as much as he loved his own son. Remus loved her so much as well, he was hardly ever sad and depressed when she was around, James thought it might have to do with the fact that his baby was meant to be a little girl and he did seam to have a soft spot for the little princess,

The small family was happy for now and that was what was important,

A/N yes another chapter, I really wanted to do something fun and happy since the last chapter were kind of sad, so yey a happy chapter!

Twinesstar,


	4. party time!

Chapter 4

About a month and a half later it was time for Harry's 2nd birthday, Sirius and Rachel were kept very busy by little Trixie, she was cute but a handful.

"Sirius go get her it's your turn," Rachel grumbled sleepily as her daughter cried for her parents,

Sirius grumbled to himself but walked to his screaming daughters room,

"Hey boo," Sirius said picking up his little girl. He had called her boo because she loved to play peekaboo and would laugh hysterically every time.

The tiny girl slowly quieted and snuggled into her dad's chest as he rocked her, after a moment he laid her back down and walked back to his own room to find his wife fast asleep, he knew she was not a morning person and that she got very cranky when she was woken up at three in the morning.

Later that morning the couple was woken up again by the cries of their newborn child, so Rachel grudgingly got up to feed the little monster – another one of her cute nicknames. So after feeding her and getting her dressed the small family made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast, after a quick breakfast they headed over to the potters house next door, when they got there they were greeted by an energetic two year old,

"Uncle Sirius!" the little boy yelled happily running and hugging his godfather's legs,

"Hey buddy! Happy birthday!" Sirius said picking up the little boy. The four of them walked to the kitchen were James was attempting to make breakfast, - he wasn't very good and hardly tried but he wanted to do it for his son's birthday.

"Hey James. Trying to cook again," Sirius asked smirking at the flour and eggs on the floor and the pancake batter on the counter,

"Um… I was trying to do something special for Harry's birthday," James said defending himself,

"Trust me it'll be much more special if it's actually edible James." Rachel said walking into the kitchen, "here let me make the pancakes," she said handing Trixie to her godfather,

"Well hello boo-bear!" he said nuzzling her cheek and making her giggle,

"Tired Sirius?" James asked his friend who looked about ready to collapse.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I guess," Sirius said, "Rachel makes me take the late at night shifts cuz she gets cranky when she's woken from her beauty sleep."

"I heard that you know," Rachel said from the kitchen,

"Sorry babe but you know its true," he said wrapping his arms around her,

"So? I still heard that," she said stubbornly, everyone knew that even though she was one of the most responsible adults in the group she would always be a child at heart, a very stubborn one too.

"Daddy?" harry asked from the table.

"Yes bud?" James asked back bouncing Trixie on his hip as he walked towards his son,

"When is my birthday party?" he asked, for the tenth time that morning.

"You already know bud, its after lunch," James said patently.

"But can I open my presents now anyway?" harry asked,

"Oh alright well open them over breakfast," James said. So as soon as the two family's had finished breakfast, James handed harry a box wrapped in green wrapping paper and flying snitches. Harry opened it as fast as he could; it was a toy quidditch set with flying brooms in all four Hogwarts colors,

"Thanks daddy!" harry said giving his dad a hug,

"and here is your present from us," Sirius said handing the two year old an envelope, he looked a little disappointed at first but as soon as he saw what was inside his whole face lit up,

"thanks Sirius Rachel!" harry said giving them both huge hugs, they had gotten tickets to the quidditch world cup the next week for the five of them and Remus, harry loved quidditch and was so exited to go to his first live professional quidditch game.

"Oh it was nothing I hope you like quidditch though." Rachel said in mock worry that her godson didn't like quidditch, for she knew without a doubt that he loved quidditch,

"Do you want to play with your new quidditch set bud?" Sirius asked, harry nodded and brought the box into the living room, the two of them set up the game in a few minutes but started arguing over who got to be Gryffindor,

"Cant l please please be Gryffindor, which was my house at school?" Sirius whined,

"No it's my new game, I get to be Gryffindor." Harry said stubbornly. Sirius pouted against the two year old's logic and grudgingly played Ravenclaw,

After playing for a while the two got bored and started beating up the Slytherin figures by whooping their buts at quidditch – very brutally to be precise – they were just having one crash into the ground by having one of the Gryffindor players faint when Rachel called lunch,

The two looked at each other before racing to the kitchen for food, after lunch the two made to go play quidditch again, but they were stopped,

"You need to help set up for the party," Rachel said, the two groaned, "Unless you don't want to have a party,"

Harry looked horror stricken. "No! No! I want party!"

"Good then help your dad blow up balloons in the kitchen," Rachel said, harry ran off as fast as he could so he would not have to cancel his party, "wanna hang up streamers?" Rachel asked turning to Sirius,

"Sure," he said taking the streamers she was holding out, "and what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do the cooking, you know making the cake and snacks for the rest of the little monsters," she said walking back into the kitchen,

A half hour later the living room was decorated with balloons and streamers, and the buffet table was full of food, the weasley's arrived just as they were finishing setting up.

"Hello! Thank you for coming!" James said welcoming them in,

"Oh no thank you for inviting us the kids have been getting a bit bored this summer," Mrs. Weasley said. The kids ran off the play in the living room while the adults went to the kitchen to talk, Rachel was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake, Trixie was gurgling happily in her baby seat,

"Awww! She's so cute! How old is she now?" Mrs. Weasley cooed at the tiny baby,

"A month and a half." Sirius said picking up the tiny baby and handing her to Mrs. Weasley, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were completely absorbed by the tiny thing,

Soon the tonks, Remus, and Neville and his grandmother had arrived, they ate and talked while the children played, the party was over when the children started falling asleep on the couches and their parents laps, the weasley's left via floo powder first, then Neville and his gran, the tonks left last because tonks was older and didn't start falling asleep until later,

"Remus you can stay here if you want to." James offered picking up harry and walking up the stairs,

"Thanks," Remus said.

The adults went to bed not long after sleeping peacefully through the night,

A/N yey another chapter, please review it makes me happy, also if anyone has any suggestions for my story please give them in your reviews,

Twinesstar


	5. the quidditch world cup

Chapter 5

"Daddy wake up! Wake up! It's the quidditch world cup today its time to go!" harry jumped on his fathers bed over and over trying to wake his sleeping father up,

"I'm up buddy don't worry we are not going to miss the cup." James said sleepily, watching his son bounce off the walls in his quidditch jammies, "alright come on bud lets get you dressed," he said picking up his son and carrying him to his room to change,

"Quidditch shirt!" harry demanded, pointing at the Irish quidditch shirt hanging over his bed, James supported Ireland and they would be playing in the cup this year with the Tutcshill tornados,

"Alright buddy, he you go." James said slipping the shirt over the two year olds head,

"Breakfast?" harry asked,

"Alright bud breakfast time." James said once again picking up the two year old boy who held out his arms like an airplane as he was carried down the stairs, when they got down the stairs they saw a very sleepy looking Sirius and two month old Trixie already seated at the table, while Rachel, who also looked extremely tired, was cooking breakfast.

"Mo-morning." Sirius yawned from the table as he bounced his daughter in his arms,

"Morning Sirius, Rachel, Trixie bug," James said to the tired trio, "someone looks tired," he remarked at the lack of enthusiastic reply,

"Well you try staying up all night with a two month old baby, who needs your attention, and a good for nothing husband who refuses to take any of the night shifts!" Rachel said angrily,

"Hey is someone forgetting that I did go through that? Well without the husband part. I stayed up half the night when harry was a baby and he cried tons more than Trixie does," James said defending himself, Rachel's glare lessened, just a little.

"sorry, just a little low on sleep, I know you had to go through that too, I'm just over reacting," she said poring eggs on the boys' plates.

"Daddy quidditch?" harry asked after they had been fed,

"Yes harry in just a little while." James said to his son, "so are you guys aperating or using a portkey?" he asked Rachel and Sirius,

"Well I think we're going to just aperate it will be easier and we have more time to get ready," Sirius said,

"Cool," James said, "so you guys got the tent and all?"

"Yup!" Sirius said brightly, "it's a new one and I can't wait for you to see it, it's huge!" Sirius was very happy with his new tent he had just bought specifically for the cup as his last one had been destroyed by bears at their last camping trip, -Sirius and James went off to go hiking and forgot to zip the tent up, and sadly all the food was still in the tent so the bears ripped it to shreds, after the incident they had gone back and salvaged anything important from the tent.

An hour later the five of them stood at the aperation point in the woods outside the houses,

Rachel disaperated first, then Sirius with Trixie – as Rachel would have a hard enough time aperating herself just after having a baby to do side along, - then James and harry went last,

The group arrived in the wooded area outside the camp ground so muggles wouldn't be suspicious of people appearing out of thin air.

"Ah that must be the check in place," Sirius said leading the way over to a wizard with a roll of parchment, "Anderson!" Sirius said to the wizard as they got closer,

"Ah Sirius, Rachel, James, how are you doing?" Anderson asked,

"Were doing great how about you?" Sirius said back cheerily, all tiredness gone from his system.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Oh and is this your baby?" he said in answer.

"Yup this is Trixie," Sirius said,

"How wonderful, she really very pretty, oh dear me I have other people waiting," he said before glancing down at his list. "Yes potter/black. Campground four just over there past that field," Anderson said waving goodbye to the group as they started walking, when they arrived at the campground they saw a small sign,

Potter/Black

"Wonderful, let's set up the tent." Sirius said pulling a small tent from his bag, he pressed a small button on it and it popped itself up. Sirius smiled to himself and led them into the seemingly small tent. It was huge Sirius certainly had scored big on this tent.

"Tada!" he said spreading his arms wide in the humongous tent, it had a small kitchen, a living area, and multiple tent doorways. Sirius led them through the first tent flap, inside was a lavish king size bed, same with most of the other rooms, the last room though had six bunk beds inside, Sirius explained that the kids would eventually, use this room, when they were older while the parents got the suits.

The family made a quick lunch and harry and Sirius played with Harry's new quidditch player he had been given specifically for the quidditch world cup, Irish and tornado players played on the pretend quidditch stadium like playing chess, while the boys played, James and Rachel talked,

After a few hours the gong sound from the night,

"Time for the cup!" Sirius said grinning and putting the quidditch game back into its box, James scooped up harry and Rachel stood still holding Trixie, the group made their way towards the red glowing lanterns that led the way to the game,

"Here let's get some of these omnocualars; they look like they would be useful in watching the game." James suggested, so the group bought four of them, one for James, one for Sirius, one for harry, and one for Rachel.

"Ready harry?" James asked swinging his son up on his shoulders,

"Yes!" harry said extremely exited,

The group found the giant stadium and climbed to their seats which turned out to be pretty good too, they were high and had a great view of the game because they were almost directly in the middle of the stadium. After finding their seats the announcer called out the teams and the mascots did their routines, - when the lepricons came out harry stood and tried to catch the lepricon gold. – The game then began, James cheered as Ireland scored the first goal, soon they were ahead by fifty points, and the seekers flew around the stadium looking for the snitch. Finally the Irish seeker seamed to see the golden ball somewhere near the ground, he dived, and the tornado seeker followed close behind him. But just as he got close to the ground his hand stretched out the tornado chaser blocked him, regretfully sending them both off course, Ireland was awarded a penalty for the foul and the snitch was lost again for almost an hour, the teams were still fifty points apart when the seeker for Ireland zoomed across the stadium scattering players as he went, the audience saw him dive and a few seconds later he came out of his dive with a small struggling snitch in his hand,

"And Ireland wins 70 to 270 points!" the announcer screamed over the cheering and booing crowd,

Later that night the group of five sat in the tent celebrating the win, James and Sirius dancing around the tent like maniacs. While harry watched in delight, finally after harry had fallen fast asleep on the couch, did the other go to bed. James smiled as he laid his two year old son on one of the bottom bunks in the bunk bed room and walked to his own room.

Rachel smiled to herself as well as she put her sleeping daughter in a crib by her bed,

"Goodnight sweetie," she whispered kissing the top of her daughters black curls.

A/N yey another chappy done, hope all you quidditch fans liked it, please also give and questions, comments, or suggestions in your reviews, I also wouldn't mind a little constructive criticism – as long as there are no flames – so please review it makes me happy, oh and one more thing if you just happen to be the first reviewer on this story as a whole – as I have no reviews at the moment for this story at all – you may just get a sneak peak on the coming chappy.

Twinesstar,


	6. singing on tables,

Chapter 6

Christmas time,

"Daddy wake up wake up!" harry said jumping on his dads bed on Christmas morning, James just rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like 'too early, go away'

"Daddy pweese wake up its crismas!" harry whined jumping harder on the bed,

"5 more minutes." James mumbled still half asleep,

"But daaadddy! Its crismasssss!" harry whined more, while his father slept on. He pouted for a moment before running down the stairs and out the backdoor to his god parents' house,

"Sirius! Rachel!" harry called from the doorway to their room,

"What's it harry?" Sirius said back also half asleep.

"Its crismas and daddy is still sleeping," harry whined now standing right next to the bed,

"As he bloody well should be!" Rachel said in a very annoyed voice, "it's six in the bloody morning!"

"Awww common rach. It's not that early. Remember when we were at Hogwarts on Christmas morning?" Sirius said scooping his godson in his arms,

"Yes when you and James woke the entire house at five thirty in the morning?" Rachel said back,

"Yeah something like that." Sirius said smiling at the memories, "so I'll take harry back over to his house so James won't get to worried,"

So he took his godson back over to his own house, and up to his dad's bedroom. He stifled a snigger as he saw his best mate snoring with his mouth open wide,

"Yo James wake up!" Sirius yelled into his ear making harry giggle.

"Huh-what?" James said jumping at the loud noise,

"Waky waky it's Christmas." Sirius said still laughing at his friend,

"What are you doing here?" James asked Sirius as he sat up,

"Harry came to come find us because you wouldn't wake up." Sirius supplied,

"Well Rachel musta been happy." James said sleepily,

"Yup just ecstatic," Sirius said smiling,

"Well then we better get goin for Christmas," James said taking his son from his best mate,

"Why you so tired mate we used to get up at five on Christmas at Hogwarts," Sirius said,

"I dunno." James said, "And why are you so wide awake don't you have a seven month old?"

"Yeah but its Christmas," Sirius said walking from the room back to his house; he really didn't know why he was so not tired. Hadn't Trixie kept him up all night again? But it was Christmas, and it was Trixie's first Christmas. He was so happy he had gotten her the sweetest thing a stuffed black dog, and a stuffed lynx. The black dog was to represent himself in his dog anamagus form, and the stuffed lynx represented her mother who's partonus was a lynx.

He smiled to himself as he entered his daughter's bedroom.

"Hey boo." He said to the seven month old, who stood holding the bars of her crib, "happy Christmas." Trixie smiled gabbering away in baby talk. Sirius smiled as well and scooped the girl into his arms, he felt himself so lucky to have this tiny baby, her black curls bounced just past her ears, and her grey eyes sparkled as she grinned with tiny dimpled cheeks. He smiled at her again and made his way down the stairs, he sat her in her high chair as harry and James walked in. they talked for a while before Rachel finally came down.

"Happy Christmas!" James yelled happily and now fully awake.

"Happy Christmas!" she said back sleepily.

"Presents!" harry yelled from his fathers lap.

"What presents?" Sirius asked faking surprise, and trying to hide his smile, "we don't have any presents."

"Yes we do Sirius," harry said forcefully.

"No I don't think so." Sirius said now trying to hold in laughter as his godson glared at him.

"Alright Sirius that's enough," Rachel said smiling as she started to make breakfast. Sirius just smiled as harry relaxed his glare. Sirius was absolutely sure he had gotten his glaring skills from his mother; she was the queen of glaring – especially at James.

A few minutes later Rachel set out steaming cinnamon rolls that the boys devoured in seconds. Rachel rolled her eyes at she ate her own at a much slower pace Feeding a cooled off piece to Trixie.

"Now presents?" harry asked his dad.

"Now presents bud." James said back.

The families made their way into the living room harry rushed forward and sat expectantly in front of the tree. They had a wonderful time opening all of their new presents.

Harry got new quidditch figures from Sirius, cakes and cookies from Rachel, and a stuffed stag and doe from his dad. Trixie got new dresses from her mom, a doll from James, and her new stuffed dog and lynx from her dad. James got a new set of robes from Sirius and Rachel, who each got honey dukes candy and a coupon for a free night out together from James.

"Wait wait wait," Rachel said regarding the coupon. "Your gonna take care of both Trixie and harry at the same time?" James nodded.

"Come on babe we haven't had time to ourselves since Trixie was born." Sirius begged putting his lower lip out.

"Alright fine," Rachel agreed, "but you better take care of her James or else." James nodded again taking the seven month old off the floor.

"I take care of harry all by myself without a problem." James said, Rachel sighed. She half wanted to argue but was half really needing to be with her husband alone like she hadn't been since Trixie was born.

The rest of Christmas passed in a blur talking and playing with their new presents, Remus came over around lunch time. And the family's had a wonderful day just being together and enjoying the holidays as one big family. Even if they weren't related by blood they were a family and nothing could change that. Christmas spirit was high and every one was happy. James, Sirius, and Remus were dancing on the table singing very badly to Christmas carols. Harry joined in to songs he knew and Rachel tried to join but couldn't because she was laughing so hard. The horrible caroling only stopped when Trixie decided to draw some of the attention back to herself by crying loudly.

"Awww come here boo." Sirius said jumping down from the table and lifting the little girl from her swing.

"Alright I think its time for bed." James remarked glancing at his son who was trying his hardest to stay awake.

"No bed! No bed!" harry said loudly shaking his head sleepily.

"Yes bed buddy you didn't get a nap today." James said picking up the two year old and walking slowly next door to his own house. He tucked harry in his own bed and watched for a moment longer as his son clutched the stag and the doe tightly. This made James happy that his son could have at least a little of his mother with him even if it were just a toy.

A/N yes another chappy, hope you like it, pleas leave questions, comments, or suggestions in reviews. And the person who leaves the fifth review, then the person who leaves the tenth and any multiple of five after that will get a sneak peek of my next chappy.

Twinesstar,


	7. no bath! no bath!

Chapter 7

"You two go have fun! I promise I'll take good care of Trixie." James said for the thousandth time that night, Rachel and Sirius were going out to dinner at a muggle restaurant all by themselves for their anniversary, and James was watching Trixie for them.

"Oh all right," Rachel said still fussing over her little girl. "Are you sure you can handle her?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes for the thousandth time I will be perfectly fine taking care of her."

Rachel sighed and glancing again at the baby girl in James arms she nodded and walked towards the door. Sirius bent down to kiss his daughters head before following his wife to the door.

"Bye!" Sirius said waving cheerily as he shut the door. Harry waved until they were gone.

"Daddy what are we gonna do?" harry asked.

"I dunno bud, what do you wanna do?" James asked him. Harry shrugs in response before an idea strikes him.

"Let's ride brooms!" he said excitedly.

"It's the middle of winter bud, so it's to cold to do it outside, and no brooms in the house, you know the rules." James said looking a little disappointed as well. Harry pouted at this. "Why don't you play in your room for a bit while I change Trixie's nappy." Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to his room, he got out his quidditch set from Christmas and played for a while.

"All done." James said happily looking at his work of changing Trixie's nappy. He thought he did pretty well for not changing a nappy in over a year. Trixie just smiled at him cheekily just before the clean nappy was suddenly very full. "Awww Trixie." James said, Trixie just kept smiling up at him.

* * *

"Did you have a good night love?" Sirius asked as the two of them walked down the Muggle Street after dinner.

"Wonderful." She said back kissing her husband softly on the lips. "Happy anniversary by the way."

"Happy anniversary." He said back remembering the day they were married.

* * *

"_Rachel Maria Scott? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked._

"_Of course I do." She said smiling at her soon to be husband. _

"_And do you Sirius Orion black do you take this woman to be your wife?" asked the preacher.  
"I do." He said with great happiness. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may… continue kissing the bride." The preacher said chuckling slightly with the audience as the two started kissing before he had finished. _

_After the ceremony the reception was great Sirius didn't leave Rachel's side the entire night. Both Sirius and Rachel cooed at their baby godson harry as Rachel and lily talked for a while. _

"_Ready to go Mrs. Black?" Sirius whispered in her ear as the night air grew chillier. _

"_goodness that might take some getting used to, and oh my I didn't realize how late it was," Rachel said looking around, "I guess I'm ready then," Sirius smiled at his new wife and the two of them walked to the muggle car they were using to get to the honey-moon on the way bubbles and rice poured down on them – some of the rice hitting more accurately and hard than it should have been. _

* * *

Back at the potters house James was chasing harry around trying to get him in the bath, Trixie sat on the side lines in her swing clapping and laughing.

"No bath! No bath!" harry squealed running from his father.

"Alright then no bedtime story tonight," James said slowing down and pretending to look like he had lost. "I guess I'll just have to read it to Trixie instead." He sighed a big dramatic sigh as harry slowed down and stood in front of his dad.

"Yes story!" he said wide eyed at the very thought of going to bed without a story.

"Well you have to take a bath now or there will be no time for a story." James said kneeling down to his son's height. His eyes grew widened as he lifted his hand to be picked up. "So are you gonna take your bath now bud?" James said as he picked up his son. Harry nodded so James rolled the baby swing with Trixie in it him towards the bathroom.

After a short bath James helped harry into his pjs as the two year old jumped on the bed. Trixie sat almost asleep in her swing that had been rolled into Harry's room.

"Alright buddy what story do you want tonight?" James asked as his son snuggled under the covers waiting for his story. James had an old beetle book that usually sat on Harry's night stand in his hand.

"Babbity rabitty!" harry almost yelled. He loved that story and requested it most nights,

"Alright bud, babbity rabitty," James said beginning the story. "_A long time ago in a far-off land there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic…"_

Harry was asleep before James finished the story but he continued anyway ending the last line softly. _"… and no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again." _

"Good night bud." He whispers softly kissing his sons cheek. He walked from the room taking his goddaughter with him; he then lays the now sleeping baby in her cot in her room and walks downstairs to wait for his friends to come back.

While waiting he ended up dozing off on the couch.

"James waky, waky," Sirius says semi quietly in his ear.

"What? Oh hey guys." James said waking slowly. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh course we did weirdo!" Sirius said playfully smacking his friend on the head. "Who doesn't have fun on a date?"

"Hey, hey, hey. It's what your supposed to ask when people get home from being out all night." James defended himself.

"Whatever." Sirius said waving the issue off. "How was Trixie?" he asked.

"She was pretty good; it was harry that caused most of the problem." James said yawning. "Hey where's Rachel?" he asked noticing for the first time that his best mate's wife was nowhere to be seen.

"She went to get Trixie," Sirius said yawning as well. Just then Rachel black walked down the stairs with her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Thank you for watching her James, I do hope she wasn't much trouble." Rachel said

"No problem and she were perfectly fine, I'd be more than happy to watch her again," James said kissing the top of his goddaughter's head.

A/N woo hoo another chappy! I've been sick so I didn't have much to do the last couple days but write and read fanfiction. And my offer for the person who leaves the fifth review will get a sneak peak thing is still on and I wanted you to know that I only have two reviewers right now and you can be third fourth and fifth and still get a sneak peak.

Thanks twinesstar.


	8. the name changing fish

Chapter 8

Summer time.

Early the next summer Trixie's first birthday neared, harry was almost three and would be starting muggle preaschool in the fall.

"come on kiddo, stop wiggling or we'll never get you dressed!" Sirius said as his daughter giggled refusing to stay still enough for him to dress her.

"you know pads I think that might have been the point, I don't think she wants to get dressed." James said standing in the doorway. Trixie had been going through a testing the limits stage for a while now that she was almost one. She would look directly at her mum or dad and throw her food on the floor. And her new favorite word was no. Rachel had not been happy with this new advancement in her daughters development. The family – including Remus – were all going to the beginning of summer fair that afternoon and Sirius had been spending the last 20 minutes trying to get his little girl ready.

"are you finished yet?" Rachel said coming up the stairs wearing jeen shorts and a light blue blouse.

"no Trixie doesn't want to get ready." Sirius said while Trixie smiled inicently. Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband and walked towards her daughter and dressed her into a yellow sundress and white panty covers in less than a minute.

"see? Easy as pie." She said handing the fully dressed eleven month old to Sirius.

"how did you do that?" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"easy mothers special touch," Rachel said smiling.

"not to mention the fact that she loves to annoy Sirius." James said also smiling.

"you guys are mean." Sirius pouted. "but you still love me don't you kiddo?" he asked turning to his baby girl. She just smiled and shook her head no.

"no!" she said happily. Sirius pouted again though he knew she didn't really meen it, she said no to every thing.

"c'mon were going to miss the fair." James said walking from the room. Sirius rolled his eys but followed his best mate from the room after handing Trixie to Rachel to do her hair. A few minutes later Rachel brought Trixie down with her hair in neat curly black piggy tails tied in yellow ribben with white polka dots.

"can we go now?" harry asked sitting impatiently at the table.

"almost bud," James said sitting down across from him. Harry made a pouty face.

Not ten minutes later the five of them were walking to the neighborhood fair, - Remus would meet them there – Trixie was riding in her pram, and harry walked very slowly picking up lots of rocks and putting them into his pockets until they were bulging.

"alright bud we're gonna lose them if we don't hurry," James said placing the almost three year old on his shoulders.

"rocks!" harry whined sticking his lower lip out.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of rocks at the fair." James said rushing to catch up to the rest of their party. When they got to the fair harry imidiatly stopped pouting as his face lit up with exitment.

"wanna play in the bounce house buddy?" James asked. Harry nodded with exitment. "well then you have to take the rocks out of your pockets." Harry nodded again and proceded to emty his pockets all over his dad.

"oopsies." He said faking an inicent expression. James sighed and pulled him down off his shoulders helping him take off his shoes to play in the bounce house. Harry ran and jumped into the inflated castle, James smiled and walked to the table where Rachel, Sirius, and Remus sat talking.

"hey Remus!" James said sitting down.

"hey James how have you been?" Remus replied.

"same as usual." James replied. The converstation continued for a while as the family's had a wonderful time at the fair. Harry ended up winning a goldfish in a game, Trixie made herself a huge mess with her cotton candy, Rachel had taken Trixie and harry on a pony ride, and the two of them had gotten their faces painted – harry got dragon and Trixie got a unicorn – Sirius won Rachel a giant teddy bear after spending 20 minutes trowing darts, James and Remus bought tons of chocolate and ate themselves sick.

"what are you gonna name your fishy harry?" James asked as the group walked back to the potter house.

Harry thought fro a moment, "bubbles," he said in a final sort of voice, the name did seam to fit as the only thing the fish did was blow bubbles. Trixie giggled at the little fish as she was held in her fathers arms beside harry who was in his fathers arms, making a fishy face of her own. Sirius laughed with his daughter making a fish face too.

Once inside the house James dug an old fish bowl out of the attic, and some rocks to go on the bottom.

"here you go bubbles." James said dumping the water from the bag into the bowl.

"daddy his name is not bubbles anymore." Harry said looking at the fish bowl.

"its not?" harry shook his head. "well then what is his name?"

"martin." Harry said. James could see Sirius silently laughing behind the counte where he stood.

"that's a good name bud." James said smiling.

A few days later 'martin' was no longer named martin. He had gone from martin to cheasy, to goldy, to joe. It was still joe but James expected that would change sometime in the next few hours,

"so what is fishy's name today bud?" Sirius asked walking in the back door.

"leo." Harry said. Sirius chuckled slightly knowing as well as anyone in the family that leo would be going by another name by tomorrow.

"so Sirius what are we doing for Trixie's birthday?" James asked his friend.

"just a family party, I meen she's just turning one," Sirius said taking his seat at the table.

"sounds fun, as long as I don't have to cook." James said remembering trying to cook on harry's birthday.

"I think we value our lives to much to let you cook James." Rachel said walking through the door as well. She held a sleepy looking Trixie on her hip, and she was wearing a simple green short sleaved sweater and a black shirt on underneath, Trixie was wearing a jeen dress with a yellow shirt.

"I'm not that bad at cooking." James said. Rachel and Sirius snorted.

"yes you are!" they both said at the same time.

"yeah even I can cook better than you mate!" Sirius said, "and that is saying something."

James rolled his eyes but let it go, he really wasn't very good at cooking. As long as he never had to enter a cooking contest he would be fine.

A/N yey another chappy, do you like it or hate it? Either way you should review. And as I have been saying for the last couple of chappy's the fifth reviewer will get a sneak peak. So please review.

Oh yeah and the five years later story will be taken down soon so don't be alarmed because it will eventually be added to this story.


End file.
